


A High Schooler's Dilemma

by CrossHime



Series: Sunverse [2]
Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne, MIX（ミックス) | Mix: Meisei Story, うる星やつら | Urusei Yatsura, からかい上手の高木さん | Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san (Anime), メジャーセカンド | Major 2nd, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Coming Out, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, For The Ones Who Haven't Watch The Latest Episode Of Major 2nd 2nd Season, Love rectangle, Maybe - Freeform, OT4?, Or Haven't Read The Manga, Slight Major 2nd Spoilers, Stupid Shipping Stuff, Too Many Characters to Tag, Yes Suzume is a Panromantic in this AU, academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossHime/pseuds/CrossHime
Summary: Suzume would never expect a younger boy and a ladies man to be attracted to a girl like her, while she still has unrequited feelings for her current crush. Thank goodness she has a male friend around to speak with during this dilemma of hers. What Suzume doesn't know that a few of her classmates are planning to set her up with one of the boys.
Relationships: Moroboshi Ataru & Mizuno Suzume, Satou Hikaru | Sakaguchi Hikaru/Mizuno Suzume, Tachibana Souichirou/Mizuno Suzume, Takamine Kiyomaro/Mizuno Suzume
Series: Sunverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671208





	A High Schooler's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!, Major 2nd, MIX, Teasing Master Takagi-San, RIN-NE, Detective Conan, and Urusei Yatsura

Currently hiding behind a ventilation shaft on the rooftop, Suzume Mizuno sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. She has her arms wrapped around her knees as she rested her chin on her knee. The first-year high schooler girl stared at the medium height fence. Earlier, Hikaru Sakaguchi confessed his feelings to her, and she, of course, was very confused with his confession and asked him to wait for her response. She never once thought of Toshiya Satou's son being romantically interested in her despite being two years younger than her and currently a second-year middle schooler. 

Last Friday, Souichirou Tachibana, a first-year high schooler, also confessed his feelings to her. Frankly, Suzume did not know what to do. She still had feelings for Kiyomaro. When she befriended both Souichirou and Hikaru, she did not feel a thing towards the boys, but she did acknowledge that they were handsome. This, however, was a mistake. Mariko Nakamura, her best friend, teased her to date Hikaru, while Otomi Tachibana wanted Suzume to date her older brother. Dating for Souichirou would be an obvious choice as Hikaru was too young for Suzume. 

Otomi's encouragement was also confusing to Suzume. Otomi was also aware of Souichirou's feelings for Haruka Ooyama, whom Suzume also befriended. When Daigo Shigeno's teammate, Anita Kabashima, has heard about Suzume's dilemma, the blond-haired girl disapproved of both choices for Suzume.

* * *

_Tch. What the hell is wrong with people? Mizuno-senpai deserves better than the jerk who treated our captain like shit and the playboy who can't decide who he loves more!"_

_"You do get a good point there," Ran Mouri sighed in frustration._

_"You're her senpai, right?" Anita looked at Sonoko Suzuki. "You know about guys more than us! Maybe ya should try to set Mizuno-senpai up on a date with a guy!"_

_"Oh, that'd be easy!" Sonoko giggled. Then, she gives Anita a disappointed expression. "If Suzume was interested in dating, that is."_

_"But, I want to set Mizuno-senpai with Sakaguchi-senpai." Chisato Fuji said her opinion._

_"Yer kidding me, right!?" Anita gawked at her friend in surprise._

_"No, they'd make a cute couple."_

_"Is a middle schooler dating a high schooler even allowed at this academy?!"_

_"Well, we're in an academy where we, middle schoolers, are co-existing with high schoolers and university students." Chisato's older sister, Chiyo, added her two cents. She sat at her desk, reading a book. "So, we're bound to see a relationship between a high schooler and a middle schooler or a high schooler and a university student. However, a romantic relationship between a university student and a middle schooler isn't allowed for an obvious reason."_

_"Geez, this is all so confusing," Ran facepalmed. "Whose idea to build an academy for middle schoolers, high schoolers, and university students?"_

_"An idiot, Ran," Sonoko answered, giving her best friend an amused look. "It's bad enough that our classes are mixed with the school and university years."_

_"Are we forgetting about Takamine-senpai!?" Anita mentioned Kiyomaro. "Mizuno-senpai's crushing on him, after all!"_

_"About Takamine-san..." Ran's expression turned saddened._

_And Suzume walked away from Ran's classroom after eavesdropping into the girls' conversation, walking past her classmates, Takagi and Nishikata, who just looked at her in concern. On her way to the rooftop, Suzume also encountered Rinne Rokudō and Sakura Mamiya and greeted them before she continued on to her favorite spot on the rooftop._

* * *

"There you are,"

Suzume startled and looked up at her friend and senpai, Ataru Moroboshi. He was currently a second-year high schooler with a known negative reputation of being the most lecherous boy in the whole academy that Souichirou's reputation as a ladies man was placed on a pedestal. However, Ataru never once acted lecherous to Suzume. This was because Ataru only saw Suzume as a friend. 

"Rokudō and Mamiya told me that you were on the rooftop, and I figured that you'd be here." Ataru snatched the back of his head and approached Suzume. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No. I just felt relief that you aren't Sakaguchi-kun or Tachibana-san." 

"Do they even know about your hiding spot?" Ataru sat next to Suzume on the ground, holding his right knee up. 

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if Sakaguchi-kun knew. That kid seemed to know where I'll be at times." 

"Are you serious?" Ataru gaped at her in surprise. Then, his expression turned into disgust. "Then, he's pretty much an obsessive stalker!" 

"He's harmless, Ataru." Suzume waved her hand at him as she laughed awkwardly. Her eyes softened. "I know how Sakaguchi-kun feels. After all, I am also in the same situation as him." 

"Then, why don't you just give him a chance?"

"What?"

Suddenly, Ataru has a stern expression on his face. Suzume was very surprised to see this rare sight of Ataru. She blinked at him in confusion. Did he disapproved of Hikaru's behavior toward her just a minute ago? 

"Suzume," Ataru narrowed his eyes at her sadly. "You know deep down that Takamine doesn't feel the same towards you. "

"......"

Suzume admitted that she's been in denial. A month ago, she witnessed Kiyomaro's confession to Megumi Ooumi while she stalked him on the weekend and then suffered from heartbreak. Of course, Suzume acted normal to Kiyomaro after that weekend. 

"...You got me there, Ataru. However, since then, I've lost my desire to date, anyone. That's why I haven't given both Sakaguchi-kun and Tachibana-san an answer yet."

"What the fuck!?" Ataru gaped at her, widening his eyes in astonishment. "The older Tachibana brother also confessed to you!? Damn, girl. Just since when you became a man's magnet!?" 

"That's my question as well! I mean, look at me! I'm not even pretty at all!"

"Souichirou Tachibana has no business to confess to you. He's still chasing after Ooyama." Ataru glared at the sky. "I may be lecherous as hell, but seeing a dude developing a crush on a new girl while still chasing after his other one just pisses me off. It shows that he isn't serious about his first crush or you." 

Suzume listened to her male friend's rant while her mind was racing. It was true that Ataru said about Souichirou. The central catcher and captain of the Meisei baseball team already had feelings for his team's manager, Haruka so, his feelings for Suzume may not be genuine at all. However, Hikaru has shown his kindness and appreciation towards her. The two shared a few classes together, and she loved his smiles.

Wait, love?

Suzume shook her head quickly and rested her head on her knee, hiding her face from Ataru. Her older friend just stared at her in concern. Then, he has a mischievous expression as he grinned at her.

"So, you do like Sakaguchi."

"WHAT!?" Suzume lifted her head and blushed heavily. "He's in middle school, you dipshit! If I'd have to choose, I'd rather date Tachibana-san! Gosh, I wish I've developed a crush on a girl instead." 

"Eh?" Ataru gawked at her. "So, you're also into girls?"

"That's right, Ataru!" Suzume felt so embarrassed. "I'm a panromantic demisexual!" 

"......"

Suzume breathed and turned her eyes away from his. She just admitted her secret to Ataru. Now, he'd accidentally reveal her secret to his other friends, and her secret would be spread out like a wildfire. Gosh, how stupid can she get? Ataru took a deep breath and placed his hand on Suzume's shoulder comfortably, giving her a smile. 

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

On the next day, Daigo Shigeno froze in his tracks when his ex best friend and current rival, Hikaru, ran out of a classroom, getting chased by his sister's classmate, Suzume, on the corridor. 

"Hikaru Sakaguchi-kun!" Suzume exclaimed after him, blushing heavily. "Get your ass back here, so I can beat the shit of you for your lamest and shameless flirty comment!" 

"Come and try to catch me, raspberry cutie!" Hikaru countered back, giving Suzume a teasing grin. 

As Ataru walked out of a restroom, he smirked at the humorous sight. He approached Daigo, putting his hands inside of his pockets, and stood by him, watching Suzume trying to smack Hikaru with a sketching pad in her hand. Daigo just stood there with an open mouth in surprise. '

"I see that Suzume has taken my advice."

"What advice?" Daigo looked up at Ataru in wonder.

"Giving your rival a chance to date."

"Wait, what?" 

"Seriously, Daigo?" Izumi Shigeno emerged from her classroom on the third floor, giving him an annoyed look. "You didn't even know that Hikaru has a crush on Suzume-san for a while? Most of us academy are waiting for the two to get together." 

"But, I thought Mizuno-senpai has feelings for Takamine and the older Tachibana brother." Mutsuko Sakura approached the group, having a confused expression on her ace. 

"Wait for a second." 

Everyone turned their attention on Takagi, who was grinning at them. 

"Does this mean that Mizuno-senpai is in a love rectangle?" Takagi questioned, gigging. "I mean, she has Takamine-senpai, Sakaguchi-kun, and Tachibana-senpai courting her. Oh, before you correct me on Takamine-senpai's feelings for Ooumi-san," Takagi smirked. " I've overheard his confession to Yamanaka-senpai; he started to like Mizuno-senpai more than a friend." 

There was total silence in the corridor. Everyone stared at Takagi in complete shock. A few seconds passed by, and Daigo was the first one to react. 

"WHAT!? Not only Hikaru has a crush on Mizuno-senpai, but he also has competition!" 

From this day forward, Hikaru, Kiyomaro, and Souichirou considered one another as love rivals for Suzume's affections, much to Suzume's continuing dilemma.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit (11/8/2020):** I edited the drabble a little. Also, it's difficult for me to write Anita (Major 2nd)'s accent. I guess I am a moron for not remembering how. -_- 
> 
> Just a random stupid crossover writing of mine, written out of boredom, and for shipping purposes because I don't anything else to do in this damn pandemic. The writing takes place in a completely alternate universe with a few slight canon details. Please note that I just barely starting to watch RIN-NE and Urusei Yatsura so my writing on the characters may be rusty. This is the first time for me to attempt to write Suzume in a harem lmao. Yes, Suzume does have some platonic crossover ships of her own. I think it's obvious whom Suzume would end up in this universe because my feelings for my current crossover pairing is strong right now like you wouldn't' even believe it. 
> 
> Not sure if I'd continue this concept storyline in Sunverse. Yeah. This is just a concept for now.


End file.
